


Festive Feathers

by tamnation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamnation/pseuds/tamnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't have the best luck when it comes to Valentine's Day, and this year isn't going to improve his track record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of procrastination after a very long plane trip. But it's valentines day and there is a wingfic square on my trope bingo square and then this happened. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own, as usual (although if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta, I'd be absolutely stoked :P)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel. I don't own anything recognisable and no infringement is intended.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, sir.”

“I’m aware of that, Agent Barton. The date doesn’t change the fact that that outfit is not work appropriate,” Phil said, struggling to return his focus to the paperwork on his desk rather than staring at the exposed mass of muscle that was the archers exposed chest. With tight bike shorts, a ridiculous novelty bow and some remarkably realistic wings attached to his back, Clint was a very attractive cupid and if he wasn’t at work, Phil would have taken his time to show Clint just how much he appreciated the holiday sentiment. 

“You know I never have much luck with Valentine’s Day, sir.” Phil’s raised a questioning eyebrow. All of SHIELD knew that Valentine’s Day brought the psychos out of the woodwork and Clint was some sort of magnet for all of the weird, holiday madness. Last year, he’d spent the entire day only able to speak in lyrics from love ballads after he’d been caught in the middle of a battle between Amora and Loki. The year before, he’d been kidnapped while out shopping by a slightly deranged woman with far too many cats who was just sick of spending Valentine’s Day alone.

Valentine's Day the year before that had been the incident with the lust potion that R&D concocted. The one that had somehow ended up coating Clint from head to toe, making him irresistible to everyone he encountered. Phil had seemed to be immune, which had led to Clint hiding out in Phil’s office until it wore off. Only later had they realised that the immunity was really just the fact that Phil had already been in love with Clint for years. While the incident wasn’t one Phil ever wanted to repeat, he couldn’t regret the outcome. 

“You have a knack for understatement.”

“Well, I thought I’d go four for four.” 

At that Phil’s eyes flew up to Clint, looking him over for any sign of something out of the ordinary. There wasn’t any sign of injury or anything overly unusual, other than the costume but then Clint always had a flair for the dramatic. He opened his mouth to ask for a situation report.

Then the wing twitched. 

Phil stared. 

Clint shuffled his feet awkwardly and the wings shifted with his shoulder muscles. Slowly, Phil stood and made his way around the desk to get a closer look. The wings are a light brown, just a shade darker than Clint’s hair, and even bunched up close to Clint’s shoulders they looked huge. Phil was pretty sure the wings would spread out to at least five feet. As if they knew Phil was examining them, the wings flared up high behind Clint. 

“Are you… preening?” Phil asked curiously, moving around Clint to look at where the wings morph seamlessly into Clint’s back between his shoulder blades. Clint flushed, the red creeping down the back of his neck and Phil couldn’t resist running his hand down the middle of Clint’s back and over the new wing joints.  
Clint groaned and Phil jerked his hand away. “Painful?” 

“No, sir,” Clint said, voice low and husky. “Wasn’t expecting them to be so sensitive.”

It was a sharp reminder that the wings, gorgeous as they were, weren’t natural and Phil took another step backward before straightening his suit. They were still at SHIELD and Phil had a job to do. Clint turned and sighed when he saw Phil’s expression.

“Medical?”

“Medical.” Phil agreed, all business, but he let Clint bend in for a kiss as he moved out of his way. After all, it was Valentine’s Day. Even the ‘unflappable Agent Coulson’ could loosen up a little in the spirit of holiday cheer. Clint smiled at him before moving down the corridor, a small swagger in his step that suggested Clint knew Phil was still standing there admiring the view. 

<3CC<3CC<3CC<3CC<3CC<3CC<3

Clint didn't come back up to Phil’s office. He waited one hour, and then two, before deciding to call it an early day and head down to see if the doctors down in the medical department were done with his boyfriend. 

He didn't find Clint, although there was plenty of evidence that the archer had followed orders. There were little nerf arrows sticking to numerous surfaces and none of the doctors seemed willing to meet his eye. Clint was a creature of habit, though, and Phil could guess where he would have gone from medical.  
The roof of SHIELD HQ looked out over the New York skyline, and there, facing the sunset and standing right on the edge was Clint. The wings were spread out, stretched as far as they could to either side, and they were absolutely gorgeous. Phil resisted the urge to reach out and touch as he got closer.

“What did Medical say?” Phil asked and Clint snorted in derision.

“What do they always say? We’d like to keep you in for observation, Agent Barton. We need to run more tests, Agent Barton,” Clint mocked, shaking his head. “Wouldn’t listen when I told them that Thor said it’d only last 24 hours.”

“When did you speak to Thor?” Phil knew that Thor hadn’t been on base today. There had been a distinct lack of booming voices and property damage that usually accompanied Thor’s visits to HQ and the demi-god had a tendency to crush the cell phones Tony had tried to give him. 

Clint didn't say anything and Phil carefully ducked under one of the wings so that he could see Clint’s face. There was a hint of self-consciousness on Clint’s face, and Phil just waited for Clint to answer the question. “So, maybe, this time it wasn't one of those things that just happen to happen to me.”

“Go on.”

“Tony and I may have been teaching Thor about Midgardian Valentine’s traditions,” Clint offered with a hopeful smile. Phil rolled his eyes. He should have known Stark was involved: the whole incident had Tony written all over it. 

“I see,” Phil said, and without thinking, reached out a hand and ran it through the closest feathers. Clint closed his eyes and moaned. It was almost pornographic and Phil had to force himself not to be side-tracked and kiss Clint senseless. 

“And how did this harmless discussion lead to these.” Phil curled his fingers into the soft, downy wings and Clint practically collapsed against him, boneless.

“Phil,” Clint pleaded, but Phil kept his expression carefully blank and Clint struggled to find his composure. “It was a potion, apparently Asgardians like to fly. Thor said there’d be no side effects. Wings for twenty four hours. Thought you might appreciate the festivities.”

“Instead I sent you to medical to be prodded and poked all day,” Phil finished. He should ask more questions, maybe even make a start on the report about this year’s valentine’s incident, but the wings pressed close around his shoulder, pushing him towards Clint. There were limits, even to Phil’s self-control. “You’re sure they only last 24 hours?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint smirked, sensing Phil’s shift in attitude.

“No side effects, sensitivity or lingering problems?” Phil asked slowly, just to be sure. 

“No, sir.”

“Well then, I think it’s time I enjoyed my Valentine’s present, don’t you?” 

“About bloody time,” Clint agreed and surged forward to kiss Phil, arms and wings pulling him flush against Clint’s body. Phil let himself indulge for a moment, before pulling back.

“I expect a full report by the end of the week, Barton.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too,” Clint laughed as he followed Phil towards the roof door. Phil smiled, not quite sure how he got this lucky, but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clint.”


End file.
